prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!
|director = DENEBOON|run = TBA|opening = Paradise✩Makers! PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure! Paradise✩Makers! PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure! Part2|ending = Aloha~! Catch your Dream Shining Sun, Wonderful World|theme = Paradise|genre = Magical Girl Fantasy|suc = Memoria Pretty Cure}} is a magical girl anime (fan)series directed, written, and designed by DENEBOON. The series’ motifs are tropical weather, paradise and tropical fruits/flowers, while some recurring themes are the idea of accepting what you can't change, chaos and order, companionship as salvation, hope/wishes and the beauty of nature. Plot ''PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure! Episodes Summer has finally come to an end for 15 year-old Sumomo Aikawa. Her first year of high school is fast approaching, and on the tiny Iihi Archipelago in the centre of the Pacific Ocean, Sumomo's first concern is not necessarily starting a new school year, but beating the tropical heat with much less freedom. On the dusk of her final day, she spends her time all alone at an amusement park, where she wins what she believes to be a stuffed rodent at a claw machine. It's later that night that she realizes he's no stuffed toy, and actually the fairy Acero from the land of Elysium. The realm has been destroyed by a group wishing to bring a dark future to the universe, Havoc Dystopia, and Elysium ruler Belhalla has been locked away in a magical box. What's more is Sumomo's beloved planet Earth is their next target. Acero reveals that he's on a mission to revive the "Elysian Warriors", the Pretty Cure, and offers a device called a Shiny Bell to the young girl as a way to request her help. Despite her initial doubts and limited understanding of the creature's story, sure enough Sumomo and Acero are attacked the next day by a member of Havoc Dystopia named Enmy. In order to curb the destruction caused by Enmy's Kulo'he monster, Sumomo becomes the guardian of the wind and sky, Cure Flurry, and begins a new unexpected journey to stop the Ultimate Doomsday from transpiring. Characters Pretty Cure * - An optimistic 15 year old girl in her first year of high school. She is an intelligent young girl, but isn't overly talkative or boastful about her achievements. Sumomo loves to explore her island and spends most of her time outdoors, or training to become a seaplane pilot. She is unafraid to take charge when a situation looks bleak, but a lot of the time her proposed solutions to problems are clumsy at best. In spite, Sumomo is looked up to by many of her classmates because of her likeable personality and overwhelming positivity. Her catchphrase is . She holds the power of the wind and sky as , and her theme colour is pink. ** CV: Sora Amamiya / Cherami Leigh * - A tomboyish 15 year old girl in Sumomo's class. She belongs to a wealthy family, as her mother is an entrepreneur and her twin sister is the popular idol Angé. She likes to do most things in a hands-on fashion, and her competitive nature leads her to develop a friendly rivalry with Sumomo, as she's the group's leader. She is quick to anger, impulsive, reckless, and not to mention has a sharp tongue, but Aono is also a jokester at heart and loves to see people laughing and smiling. She holds the power of the waves and sea as , and her theme colour is blue. ** CV: Kayuki Matsumoto / Bonnie Gordon * - A lively 15 year old girl in Sumomo's class, and a member of the student council. Despite her small stature, Hinata is full of big opinions, and tends to be a bit of a complainer. Hinata is interested in a multitude of things, from folklore to anime and manga, but oftentimes she's rather scatterbrained which leads to the things she says being a little off or straight up untrue. She attempts to make friends with everyone she meets, but the constant isolation she faces causes her to think she's a bit too ''quirky. Towards those friends she does have though, she's actually quite friendly and caring. She holds the power of the day and sunlight as , and her theme colour is yellow. ** CV: Kana Yuuki / Cassandra Lee Morris * - A 16 year old girl in her second year of high school, and the vice president of the student council. Out of habit, Marisa acts very protective and maternal towards her friends, as she spends a lot of time with her own rowdy younger siblings. She is calm and collected, rarely if ever raising her voice to anyone. Marisa always knows what to say to cheer someone up. Even though she's mature, she often doesn't know when to ask for help, and frequently overworks herself. She holds the power of magma and summer heat as , and her theme colour is red. ** CV: Seiko Yoshida / Allegra Clark * - A demure 14 year old girl in her first year of high school. Ibara is deathly afraid of confrontation and as such will essentially listen to anyone. She loves art and often creates her own, but refuses to show it to anyone out of her own bashfulness, though those who have managed to steal a glimpse agree that she's fantastic at it. Even though she's very neurotic and abashed most of the time, Ibara is incredibly sweet and good natured, and only wants to make people feel nice around her, even if it is a bit difficult for her to keep a smile on her face sometimes. She holds the power of tropical flora and fauna as , and her theme colour is green. ** CV: Rika Abe / Brianna Knickerbocker * - Aono's older identical twin sister, who is a popular idol under the name . On the outside, Anji presents herself as very prim and proper, with a very alluring ladylike charm. Her real personality however is that of a cold and calculating schemer who doesn't see anything wrong with using people for her own benefit. She has a hidden dislike for many of her peers, and will instantly write off the things that "lesser" people say to her due to her arrogance. At the beginning of the series, Anji worked under the villain Subzero as Nimbus Dame. He was partially responsible for putting delusions of grandeur in her head, and making her hate the other cures even after becoming one herself. When released from his control, she desperately tries to make up for all of the terrible things she's done to others in the past, though her warming up to the others does take time, and she is not easily forgiven. She holds the power of thunder and lightning as . ** CV: Manami Numakura / Marieve Herington Mascots * - A rodent-like fairy from Elysium. Acero is almost comically serious and can't exactly take a joke or detect sarcasm. Although he's quite stern and formal, he's also impetuous to a fault and often acts without thinking. After meeting Sumomo, Acero makes an effort to be less pessimistic about his situation. Acero ends most of his sentences with "~chuu." ** CV: Asuna Tomari / Casey Mongillo * - A sea lion-like fairy from Elysium. Compared to her friend Acero, Acai is much more relaxed and laid back, often using the phrase to dissolve conflicts. In spite of her easy-going personality, she often does worry about Acero and the Cures getting hurt. Acai ends most of her sentences with "~ashi." ** CV: Mai Fuchigami / Erica Lindbeck * - A bird-like fairy from Elysium. He is Pandora's caretaker, appointed by Belhalla in the case of an emergency. Garland usually looks pretty mentally exhausted as he is much less high-energy than Pandora and has trouble keeping up with her requests. Unlike Acero and Acai, Garland usually assumes a human form and rarely uses his real one. ** CV: Hirofumi Nojima / Liam O'Brien Havoc Dystopia * - The king of Havoc Dystopia. He represents the overarching chaos and disorder in the world. His ultimate goal is to launch the universe into the Ultimate Doomsday, but not much else is known about him. ** CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa / Taliesin Jaffe * - A young lady who works directly under Gehenna. To Ginash, Gehenna's word is law, and she will not hesitate to terminate any rule-breakers. Despite not being very proactive, she is insanely fierce, and according to rumour may even be stronger than Gehenna himself. She has the power to create alternate realities, along with powerful illusions and mirages. ** CV: Akemi Okamura / Erin Fitzgerald * - Gehenna's highest ranking officer. Subzero uses the guise of Angé's bumbling manager to manipulate her into becoming Nimbus Dame. He has the power of the cold at his disposal, and can create massive amounts of ice and snow. ** CV: Showtaro Morikubo / Steve Staley * - A powerful warrior on Gehenna's side, using the power of Belhalla for evil rather than good. Nimbus Dame doesn't enjoy small talk, and prefers to get the job done as quickly as possible. She is very loyal to Subzero. She can create strong electricity out of thin air. ** CV: Manami Numakura / Marieve Herington * - The older of the Calamity twins. Lynk is coolheaded and collected, but has a habit of lashing out when under pressure. Like his brother, Lynk is not a bad person and has his own agenda, even going as far as to peacefully leave Havoc Dystopia in order to gain an understanding of the cures' mentality. Lynk can turn his body into magma and emit flames. ** CV: Daisuke Ono / Matt Mercer * - The younger of the Calamity twins. Zulu is (usually) more temperamental and vehement than his older brother, but much less bold. Though it is true that Zulu is incredibly bitter, he is actually rather soft and sensitive beneath his forceful personality. His severe dependance on Lynk serves as a mental handicap for him when the aforementioned leaves Havoc Dystopia. Zulu can turn his body into water. ** CV: Yuuki Ono / Robbie Daymond The Four Horsemen * - The horseman of death, and the last to appear to the cures. Anyone who locks both eyes with him will have extreme misfortune brought upon them, so Ba'al tends to keep one out of view at all times. He and Malady are extremely close. ** CV: Shuuta Morishima / Greg Chun * - The horseman of pestilence, and the third to appear to the cures. Malady acts very poised and relaxed, but has much darker hidden intentions, preaching about "curing the world" through Gehenna's ambitions. ** CV: Maaya Sakamoto / Tara Sands * - The horseman of famine, and the second to appear to the cures. This bug fanatic is the youngest member of Havoc Dystopia-- appearing to be no more than 10 years-old. Despite this, Lele is known to be able to hurl scathing insults at her co-workers (mainly Enmy) and enemies. ** CV: Aoi Yuuki / Sarah Williams * - The horseman of war, and the first to appear to the cures. The thing Enmy hates most is when he's not taken seriously. He is extremely egotistical, and does not take defeat well, often going into sulking fits when he loses a fight. Watch out-- he holds a grudge. ** CV: Hiro Shimono / Griffin Burns Monsters * - A creature from Elysium's depths. They are usually small, ghostly creatures but may grow by feeding on negative emotions. * - An upgraded version of the Kulo'he created by Ginash. They require more intense emotions to reach their full size, but as a result are much more powerful. * - Havoc Dystopia's servants. They feed on the emotions of Gehenna himself. Since there are so many, they are not very strong, and aren't very useful outside of being cannon fodder. Unlike regular Kulo'hes and Helo'hes, the sentinels actually appear to have personalities. ** Chapku '''- A Kulo'he sentinel that often gets pushed around by the others. Zulu named and befriended him after Lynk's betrayal. The sole visual distinction between him and the other sentinels is his height-- as he's significantly shorter. Supporting Cast Elysium * - The princess of Elysium. Pandora was responsible for getting her mother Belhalla trapped in the Paradite Chest when she was tempted to release Gehenna from it. Granted that Pandora is a kind young girl, she has an inclination to wander and is far too curious for her own good. She is still a young child, but her noble lineage shows through in her courteous manners and dignified attitude. ** CV: Chinami Hashimoto / Mela Lee * - The queen of Elysium and Pandora's mother. She was trapped inside the Paradite Chest at the same time that Gehenna was released. Belhalla is responsible for maintaining peace and order in the universe, and as such is the only one capable of stopping the Ultimate Doomsday. Despite her exalted reputation, it's easy to see where Pandora gets her habits, as Belhalla is a bit absentminded and most notably forgets all about important things very frequently. ** CV: Mitsuki Nakae / Laura Post * - The previous elysian warrior, protector of Belhalla, and the one responsible for sealing Gehenna and his vassals inside the Paradite Chest. Her whereabouts are unknown, as the last time she was active was around 20 years prior to the main story. ** CV: Haruka Tomatsu / Natalie Hoover Angel of Iihi Students * - One of Sumomo's best friends since childhood. * 'Shihei Chitabi '- A boy in the Journalism club who is determined to discover the cures' identities. * 'Mikio Daibu '- An Angé fanboy in his third-year. * 'SakuraDeguchi '- An extremely popular girl in her second-year. * 'Hirari Hisaki '- A quiet third-year who conducts the school's concert band. * '''Kanade and Kagami- Sakura's lackeys. * - One of Sumomo's best friends since childhood. * Joshua King '''- A first-year from London, UK. * '''Charlotte King- Joshua's older sister. She is a third-year at Angel of Iihi Secondary, and a big fan of Angé. * Riri Kogane '- Shihei's "partner in crime." She accidentally figures out who the cures are, but neglects to tell him. * '''Lily Leigh '- A Canadian second-year on an exchange at Angel of Iihi. * - A mysterious first-year. He is only known by his surname, and has somehow never let his given name slip. Everyone in the school seems to have their own theory as to why this is. * '''Mikako Nikaidou- A chuunibyou first-year who insists that she be called "Mukuro Zetsukage." * Misora Oogami '''- An eccentric second-year who is "researching" the ruins on the west side of the island. * - One of Sumomo's best friends since childhood. * 'Kaoru Shiroma '- Motome's plain best friend. He is on the student council. * '''TAKOPAN- A band made up of Angel of Iihi's light music club. The members are first-year Aya Nishikino, second-years You Araki, Shiori Yashida, and Sanako Tada, and third-year Michi Nagaoka. * Yoshimi Tengan '- A cold, stoic girl in her first-year. She is in the AV club. * '''Ran Tsurioka '- A competitive girl in her second-year, and Marisa's self-proclaimed tennis rival. * 'Chitoge Umezawa '- An honour student in her first-year. * 'Jousuke Ushihori '- An intimidating second-year. He wants to become a veterinarian, but fears that animals are scared of him. * 'Satoka Yanaihara '- The student council president. She is VERY intense about her duties. Angel of Iihi Staff * 'Kobo Matsuno '- The janitor at Angel of Iihi Secondary. * '''Reimi Takara / Takara-sensei- Marisa's homeroom teacher. She is kind of infamous for her dreadful love life. * Arata Yanagi / Yanagi-sensei- The cures' homeroom teacher. He often sleeps in class. Family * - Sumomo's 23 year old brother and caretaker. He and Sumomo are close since their parents aren't around, but that doesn't mean she doesn't get on his case for being completely incompetent and accident-prone in most situations. He is one of very few regular civilians who learn of the cures identities. ** CV: Yuuma Uchida / Lucien Dodge * Mahiru Aikawa '- Sumomo and Minato's mother. She died of illness seven years prior to the main story. Even though her children and husband dislike talking about her, photographs of her can be seen throughout the Aikawa home. A comment from Minato suggests that Mahiru was a lot like Sumomo when she was alive * '''Kazutaka Aikawa '- Sumomo and Minato's father. He is a pilot for a prestigious Japanese airline, and for that reason only comes home to his kids on holidays. Kazutaka is a very kind and gentle man, and tends to get very emotional when he's happy. He's always eager to hear about Sumomo and Minato's activities-- a behaviour mostly stemming from being very homesick. * 'Manapua '- The Aikawa family's pet shiba. He has lived with them ever since Sumomo was very young. * 'Sayomi Fukuizumi '- Aono and Anji's mother. Her constant travelling with her business has strained her relationship with Aono, although she really does wish she could stay home and spend time with her daughter. * 'Mitsunori Shibuya '- Aono's aggressively overprotective butler. Although he doesn't talk much (unless he's on Aono's case about doing poorly in school or picking fights), Aono and Shibuya enjoy spending time together, and she thinks of him as a father figure, or at the very least a close uncle. * 'Sayaka Kannou '- Hinata's mother. She is a lot like her daughter in that she's incredibly quirky and outgoing. Photography is her passion, although she has had limited success since she isn't very good at it. * 'Aguri Kannou '- Hinata's father. He is soft-spoken and studious-- the complete opposite to his wife. People who meet Sayaka and Aguri for the first time seem to agree that their relationship is nothing short of a miracle. He owns Iihi Island's library. * 'Kiku Kannou '- Hinata's 7 year old sister. She believes that Hinata is "the coolest", and loves to spend time around her older sister. * 'Naoki Akatsuki '- Marisa's father. * '''Tsubaki Akatsuki- Marisa's mother. * Yuki Akatsuki '- Marisa's 13 year old brother. * '''Nikko Akatsuki '- Marisa's 11 year old sister. * 'Naoto Akatsuki '- Marisa's 10 year old brother. * 'Konoka Akatsuki '- Marisa's 7 year old sister. * 'Mori Sugimoto '- Ibara's father. * 'Yuuko Takakuwa '- Ibara's mother. Other * '''Toya Akibara- The host of MANURadio. His voice can be heard in many episodes, and he is revealed to know Anji well when he is met in person. * Tsukasa Akibara- Toya's co-host and wife. * 'Ailani Alohilani '- Sumomo's piloting instructor. He becomes the first Kulo'he target. * '''Kiana Alohilani '- 'Ailani's daughter. She and Sumomo get along quite well despite being a few years apart in age. * 'Robin Honda '- The host of an unpopular game show filmed on the island. * 'Marin Ikari '- A girl who works for Iihi Island's ferry service. * 'Chuusuke Izuhara '- Minato's slacker of a best friend from high school. He works part-time at the Aika Aloha Parlor. * 'Koushiro Tsunesaki '- A stage musician who has been feeling inadequate since the cures emerged. ''' Items * - The cures' transformation devices. All six of them were created by Belhalla to be an "everlasting symbol of peace and order" and harness the power of the Paradites. * - Another treasure of Elysium created by Avalon-- Belhalla's predecessor. There are fifty Paradites in existence. ** - The Shiny Paradites work in tandem with the Shiny Bell to make the cures transform. There are six of them in total, and each one bears an octahedron-shaped gem. The Shiny Paradites are tied to the Paradite chest's locking mechanisim, thus all six are needed to open it. ** - The series collectible. All 44 Bond Paradites play different sounds when placed in the Shiny Bell, and some may be used with the Lamparadis to let the cures perform attacks. Each one bears a gem shaped like a tropical flower or fruit. * - An artefact of Elysium that is even older than Belhalla herself. It was said to hold a great evil before her time, but whatever it was was released by Avalon ages before Belhalla was even born. The Paradite Chest locks whatever it holds inside of it until it is opened using the six Shiny Paradites. A curious phenomenon that can be observed while inside the chest is the passage of time-- no matter how many years pass outside of the chest, five will pass inside consistently each time it is closed and opened. * - The cures' weapons. They are the sacred items of Elysium, and are said to guard the realm from the influences of evil. They functioned as the sole use of Paradites before the Shiny Bells were created. ** - Cure Flurry's weapon. It resembles a sword or wand. ** - Cure Tide's weapons. They resemble axes. ** - Cure Solar's weapons. They resemble pistols. ** - Cure Lava's weapon. It resembles a large, weaponized shield. ** - Cure Palm's weapon. It resembles a harp. ** - Cure Storm's weapon, which resembles a bow. She wields a much larger dark version as Nimbus Dame. * - The item that allows Anji to become Nimbus Dame. It was reverse engineered from one of the Shiny Bells by Gehenna. * - Elysium's ultimate weapon. It is sought after by many, including Gehenna for the immense power it holds. It is said that ringing the Avalon Bell will restore balance to the universe. Locations * ** ** ** ** * * * Miruku Resort and Ferry Service * - A realm that exists on a higher plane than the human world. It is a large floating island that is home to the human-like species called Daemon, and Belhalla's servants, the Angels. Belhalla ruled Elysium's mainland, while Gehenna ruled the "underworld"-- the underside of Elysium that is perpetually shrouded in darkness. Havoc Dystopia-- an organization created by Gehenna, attacked and took control of Elysium's mainland, forcing the Angels out of power. It is said that the Ultimate Doomsday will begin with Elysium's literal fall to Earth. ** Gaol Island- A floating citadel that was once confined in Elysium's underworld, but has risen to the mainland as a result of Havoc Dystopia's takeover. It is Havoc Dystopia's main base of operations. Gaol Island was originally created to defend Elysium's people from the Ultimate Doomsday. Other Media Movie(s) * Related Stories * - A spinoff of the series following the endeavours of Cure Eden 21 years prior to the main story in the year 1999. It introduces Cure Eden's two teammates; Cure Dune and Cure Abyss, as well as several new villains. * ' '- A sequel taking place a year after the story. It will introduce new villains and a single new cure. Trivia * ''PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!''takes place in 2021. Gallery sumomo:flurry.png|Sumomo Aikawa (l), Cure Flurry ® Aono-tide.png|Aono Fukuizumi (l), Cure Tide ® hinata:solar.png|Hinata Kannou (l), Cure Solar ® marisa:lava.png|Marisa Akatsuki (l), Cure Lava ® ibara:palm.png|Ibara Sugimoto (l), Cure Palm ® anji:storm.png|Anji Fukuizumi (l), Cure Storm ® acero.png|Acero's human form kakifairy(coloured).png|Acero's fairy form acai.png|Acai's human form acaifairy(coloured).png|Acai's fairy form garland.png|Garland's human form garlandfairy(coloured).png|Garland's fairy form pandora.png|Pandora belhalla.png|Belhalla minato_aikawa.png|Minato Aikawa enmy.png|Enmy lele.png|Lele malady.png|Malady ba'al.png|Ba'al zulu.png|Zulu Zulu civ2.png lynk.png|Lynk Lynk civ.png nimbus dame.png|Nimbus Dame subzero.png|Subzero ginash.png|Ginash gehenna.png|Gehenna gehenna(w:o mask).png|Gehenna (face exposed) Tropica logo new.png|PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!'s official logo Category:Fan Series Category:PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!